When determining power set-points for wind turbines comprised in a plurality of wind turbines, the controller for the plurality of wind turbines, e.g., the power plant controller (PPC) may use an estimate of what power the individual turbines can produce if the production is not restricted by the power plant controller (Available Power).
In a situation where one or more turbines produces bad estimates of the available power the PPC will not be able to ensure that the wind power plant produces the requested output power.
A wind power plant is also known as a wind farm or a wind park.
Hence, an improved method for controlling a plurality of wind turbines would be advantageous, and in particular a method which overcomes the problems related to bad estimates would be advantageous.